


请吃饭的哥哥（中）

by cuiddd



Series: 请吃饭的哥哥 [2]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuiddd/pseuds/cuiddd
Series: 请吃饭的哥哥 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634923
Kudos: 2





	请吃饭的哥哥（中）

6  
咖啡店的门打开了，但还挂着“未营业”的招牌，店员确认了下时间，惊讶把门推开，室内已经打扫干净，从休息室传来淅淅索索的声音。

“哈哈……”  
“什么呀……”  
“……你这里有颗痣呢。”  
“哈哈哈哈好痒，别弄，哥……”

“东海，今早是你来开门……”

店员猛地把门推开，吓得李东海赶紧从李赫宰腿上跳下来，拢好胸口大敞的工作衫，尴尬打招呼：“啊，啊——胜元哥你来了呀！”

“怎么，见鬼了似的。”徐胜元过来揉了下李东海后脑勺，这才发现坐在一边的店长，“啊，哥也在呢。”

“今天辛苦你了。”

李赫宰嘴角硬扯出一个微笑，起身过来拍了拍店员的肩膀，，汗湿的手掌沁着热气黏在肩上，明明是八月艳阳的天气，徐胜元莫名觉得背后有点冷，等人出去后才回过神来，看向正调整制服帽的李东海。

“我不是打扰你们了吧？”

“什么？”李东海眼神闪了几下，赶紧解释，“没有啊，是我偷懒了，我先去弄冰块，胜元哥赶快出来哦。”

没想到徐胜元依然好奇，换好衣服到工作台后越想越不对劲，看着旁边小帅哥同事认真给杯壁画笑脸符号，摆正每张桌上的花饰，俯下去的身型有股莫名吸引力，合身短裤把臀部包裹出圆润弧度，小腿纤细又充满力量感，他回想起李赫宰的表情，等李东海返回操作台忍不住问道：“东海，你跟赫宰哥是什么关系啊？”

“啊？没、没什么关系呀……”

“那他怎么天天来接你？”

“因为我现在住在店长空置的房子里啦，他是我叔叔的学弟，也是因为这个才能来店里打工。”李东海语气正常，没发现自己无意识把擦过的碗碟又擦了一遍，为避免对方再问，他随便开了个话题，说着说着竟然还是避不开谈论李赫宰，干脆直问道：“那胜元哥觉得赫宰哥是个什么样的人呢？”

这话倒难住徐胜元，平时和店长接触不多，偶尔出来喝过几次酒，也不算太了解，他想了一下，道：“嗯……大概是像冷都男一类的吧，对，哥对什么事情都很看得开，好像挺无欲无求的。”

“冷都男？”

“对，非要形容的话，可能比较冷淡吧。”

“是吗……”

李东海微笑把餐点递给面前顾客。

冷淡？似乎跟他所了解的李赫宰完全不同。

那个大哥从一开始就是恣意、洒脱又热情的模样，明明黏得很近却又像夏天里必不可少的冰淇淋，含了一口进嘴里就再也离不开。

他初尝情事刹不住，和李赫宰荒唐了好一段时间，不知不觉学期过半，李东海要再交房租，被退了回来。装钱的信封小心放在了玄关鞋柜抽屉里，李赫宰摸他头说真的不用，留着和朋友出去玩，那表情跟冷淡简直完全沾不了边。

7  
自从来咖啡厅打工李东海得到不少欢迎，大概占了脸蛋好的便宜，经常有顾客点单请他，最喜欢的牛油果味儿冰淇淋杯几乎成为热销品，逐渐适应的大学生活、能够谈心的三两朋友，以及充满回家的期待……似乎一切都在往好的方向变化。

只是他来自民风淳朴的木浦，总怕跟不上首尔人的节奏，有时候干脆少说话多做事，在咖啡厅是，和朋友们聚餐也是，反倒给他添了层神秘感，只有到了李赫宰面前才能喋喋不休说些烦恼，又怕人烦，总会看眼色，李赫宰给他的感觉太若即若离，好像这就是首都人相处的方式，只谈情不说爱，他不确定他们是什么关系。

李赫宰多来几次店里接人下班，倒也知道避嫌了，李东海值班时仍找借口来探班，不当班时便转到学校门口，某次被朋友看到，打趣问是不是男朋友，李东海犹豫半天，轻轻点了点头。

“呜哇！！！我说你小子怎么从来不看美女，原来是因为有大帅哥了！！唉，可惜可惜，两只绩优股就这么没了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，元洙你在说什么呀。”

“昨天你走之后还有学姐来社团找你呢，很漂亮的！虽然我自己留了联系方式但现在绝不便宜你了。”

“那就谢谢你帮忙啦，请给学姐好好说对不起。”

不太确定自己的性向。

不知道自己到底喜欢男生还是女生，李东海好像一直对情爱方面看得很淡。

从小到大只知道埋头苦读，仿佛考不上最高等院校就辜负了家里付出的无数学费，亲哥哥结婚时说他有一天也能找到心仪的另一半，看着哥嫂幸福拥抱他却对未来没有幻想，直到遇见李赫宰，才有一点明白。

想和喜欢的人一起看日出，是什么样的感觉。

是像空调房里一杯淋上巧克力酱洒满可可碎片的牛油果草莓双球冰淇淋，他趴在李赫宰大腿上边吃边看，电视里放着喜欢的综艺，熟悉的味道在嘴里迸开，他伸手喂了一勺上去，却不小心落了一滴到鼻尖，李赫宰笑着俯下身，轻轻舔掉那一点……

“喂，东海，想什么呢。”

“嗯嗯？怎么？”

“你哥又在那边等你。”

被好友响指惊醒，终于从回忆里拉回思绪，李东海这才看到街对面停靠的车和车窗打开熟悉的那张脸。

随手说了再见兴冲冲跑过去，额发随奔跑一缕一缕跳动着，热浪随打开的车门扑进内室，好像他此刻的心情一般。

“慢点呀。”

李赫宰捏着他脸让他小心点过马路，他没说话，凑上去给了对方一个吻。

管不了了。

他想重新定义喜欢这两个字。

收到花算是挺俗套的情节，可当自己抱着一捧玫瑰坐在副驾又是别样滋味，李东海怕把花束弄坏，小心翼翼抱着闻闻味道，拿出手机拍了很多照片。

李赫宰觉得新奇，李东海所有举动都像小猫挠痒痒似的挠到他心间上。那天气氛正好，蓝天白云晒得人心情愉悦，他们去看了电影出来又吃了烤肉，李东海执意要请客，李赫宰借花献殷勤，直到吃完饭在路上散步时他的嘴角仍翘着，压都压不下去。

如果有幸福测试仪，那两人间一定是“重灾区”。

“这么开心啊。”

李赫宰牵着小孩儿的手，不由自主跟着笑起来，抓着的手指动了动，李东海偷偷用小手指去挠他掌心，一下又一下，轻咬下唇似乎有话要说，李赫宰瞬间明了他的意思，看了看，凑到他耳边：“去店里吧。”

晚班的同事下班后把门上锁，幸好带了备用钥匙，几乎是一打开店门两人便缠抱在一起，托着臀部抱李东海让他双腿绞在自己腰上，汗涔涔的两具肉体隔着单薄T恤几乎是赤裸相拥，李东海挣扎着看了看摆放整齐的桌椅装饰，捧李赫宰的脸稍微退开一点。

“哥，我们去里面吧。”

伴随杂物被推落地上的声音，隔着休息室门缝听不清情乱呓语，只有嘎吱作响的木桌摇动声合着低沉呻吟传来，一番激战后两人犹不知足，像落入陷阱的野兽仅遵循本能。

李赫宰头发汗湿沾在额头，却性感得一塌糊涂。嘴唇都亲肿，还叼着彼此不愿放开。

“可以吗宝贝，舒服吗？”

他凑在对方耳边呼气，弄得人敏感点绯红一片，在外条件有限只能草草清理，把李东海放在桌上顺势压了上去，下面温柔插入，完全勃起的阴茎一点点攻城略地，激得人嘴巴合不上。

边缓慢动作边埋头在李东海胸前，用牙齿叼起领口盯着怀里人加速动作，另只手伸下去抚慰对方下体，李东海充血满涨的性器前端透着粉红色，看起来可爱又纯洁，更加激发人的征服欲。

李赫宰手撑在对方耳测，手臂肌肉鼓出，青筋暴起，落下的吻却不甚温柔，把小猫吃过甜品的嘴里甜蜜滋味儿尝了个遍。

“啊…哥哥…”

李东海咬着他耳朵喘息，跟随动作用力摆动含着肉棒直撞红心，他忍不住尖叫一声，被对方堵住嘴，坏心眼按着腰猛攻G点。

“慢点、嗯…好爽…哥哥快…”

“…哈，小海再叫大声点外面人听到都能冲进来了……”

他白了他一眼，自己摸住下体套弄，很快陷入愉悦中，李赫宰偏不让，捉着他手十指相扣按在桌上，寻到他嘴唇吻得啧啧有声，上半身温情脉脉下半身激战未停，画着圈顶弄，像要把所有喜欢说个透彻。

休息室有扇颇具设计感的屋顶窗，此刻李东海被人抱在怀里激烈运动着，正对这扇窗户，月光洒在李赫宰光裸的背上，带着微凉的温度，汗珠从白皙皮肤上滚落似乎要把他烫伤，李东海把对方脖颈搂得更紧，指甲在李赫宰身上抓出道道红痕。

真好。月亮和他都在怀里。

8  
“喂，东海，怎么啦，看你今天不在状态，干脆去收银吧，我来送餐。”

“嗯，谢谢哥。”

“唉……”

说不上心情到底哪里不好，高兴不起来，明明前一天还心花怒放，第二天就能乌云密布，人不能控制自己的情绪真是件麻烦的事情。

硬要说起来，都怪那天管不住下半身，做完后睡在李赫宰家，第二天早上被吻醒，下床时无意间看到床头柜抽屉打开了一点。

如果可以，他真想重新回到那个时候，绝不打开抽屉。

可是没有……引起他好奇心的是放在封面的那张合照，李赫宰被一个女人从背后环住，笑得牙龈都露出来，有个幻想的耳语在他耳边盘旋，不停叫他拿出照片，打开抽屉，才发现不止这一张。

整整一沓，从两人穿着初中校服的合影，到李赫宰毕业，甚至有他胡子没刮干净刚起来时害羞的遮挡。李东海手在微微发抖，把照片看了个遍，又听哥哥在厨房喊了声，赶紧将抽屉退回去。

那个女人，和自己完全不同，人群中能轻易吸引目光，任谁看都是既外向又漂亮，被李赫宰托在背上冲向一望无际的蓝天中，给李东海留下了深深的印象，吃饭时呼吸太重还被问了两句，他只好随便编了个理由搪塞。

“放小假准备怎么玩？”

“嗯……我应该要回木浦。”

“这样啊……”

李赫宰若有所思的表情被他忽略，满脑子都是刚刚看到的画面，甚至主观地在他脑海里加了无数爱心泡泡，虽然从没见过但依然保留着照片，至少证明心里还没忘记吧？

“不好意思，您好，请问……”

“嗯？啊！不好意思我刚刚走神了，请问需要点什么呢？”李东海赶紧把头上歪掉的棒球帽戴正，露出笑容。

面前女生双手绞在一起，绯红着脸没说话，在同行人催促下才又小声开口道：“那个……我来这里很多次了，一直没有勇气告诉东海xi……我很喜欢你！可以跟我交换联络方式吗？”

“啊？！”

焦头烂额，鞠躬无数次终于送走了女孩，李东海叹着气挠了挠头，同事们看热闹的表情让他更加不好意思，听到徐胜元在旁边感叹年轻真好，他实在忍不住，撞了撞徐胜元的肩膀。

“胜元哥，问你个事情哦。”

“什么？”

“赫宰哥……他有女朋友吗？”

“这个嘛，”徐胜元放下手里杯子，托了托下巴，“诶……好像真的没听他说过，应该是有的吧，哥又帅又有钱，不就是女人们喜欢的类型吗。我记得好像有一次喝了酒不能开车，是一个女人来接他，哦对了，那个人之前也来过店里，长得很漂亮的姐姐。”

“噢……”

“哎呀，你放心啦，也有女生会喜欢我们的，不过像你这种，在学校里应该很受欢迎吧，怎么，读大学之后没有交往过？……”

徐胜元后面的声音李东海听不清了，嘬着两腮把手里纸巾捏来捏去。

“怎么了东海，你脸色这么难看。”

“没什么。”

他把纸巾一撕，扔进垃圾桶里。

9  
李赫宰收到短信时，小单间已经人去楼空，窗帘打开，盛夏阳光透过窗户，光弧掠过沙发一角，显得本就不大的房间空空荡荡。

原本计划好跟着去木浦玩一玩，只是没有提前提出，把摄影器材擦干净等李东海开口邀请，没曾想等到了意外的讯息。

‘对不起，真的很喜欢赫宰哥……可我不想当第三者，只能不要再联系了。’

这句话他翻来覆去读了无数遍依然看不懂，回拨电话却提示已关机，他按着讯息里面的说明摸到茶几下面，掏出那个装满钱的信封。

‘房租放在了茶几下面，希望哥哥一定要收下，谢谢这段时间的照顾了。’

李东海走的无声无息，甚至都没觉察到小孩儿情绪变化，他想去追才发现根本不知道对方住在木浦哪里，想找人联络也无从下手。跑去店里，终于有人说李东海请了两周的假，说是回家，李赫宰无奈之下只能打给学长。

“东海？哦好像是跟我说过要回去过节。”

“哥能告诉我他住在哪里吗，我找不到他了……”

“怎么了赫宰？出什么事了？”

“我和他……好像有什么误会。”

从姐姐离开以后，李赫宰第一次感到这么无能为力。

tbc  
最近有点卡文=-=


End file.
